The Truth About The Pharaoh
by Nicki Monaz
Summary: Ahkmenrah's known for his always happy and put together attitude. But, not even he can be like that all the time. After the adventure at the Smithsonian, he finally breaks down and Larry is there to help him. How does the Pharaoh really feel about big brother being gone and what's his view on being the King?


"You wouldn't believe how stuffy it is in there." That was the first thing he had said. Even after Ahkmenrah was free from his sarcophagus for two years, all he had said about himself was who he was, and frankly, no one asked for more. They thought they knew him. But, did they really? It was that night after Kahmunrah was defeated that Larry Daley learned the answer.

There were still a few hours until sunrise and they were having a big party. Teddy was off with Sacagawea somewhere, Jedediah and Octavius were talking about mighty squirrels and evil hourglasses, Dexter was causing mischief and pretty much everyone was having a great time. Then Larry noticed a certain Pharaoh was missing. He started walking toward the Egyptians exhibit and saw the two giant Jackals standing outside in the hallway. He nodded at them and walked past into the tomb. Ahkmenrah was sitting down facing the wall and staring at his tablet.

"You made your buddies leave." Larry said, sitting down next to him, "Why did you do that?"

"May I assist you in some way Larry?" Ahkmenrah asked, avoiding the question and putting on a smile.

Larry saw right through it however and sensed something was wrong. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"No, you're not." His protective dadness was kicking in.

"I assure you I'm alright. Go back to the party." He was trying to hide the shakiness of his voice.

"You can assure me all you want, I'm not going anywhere. Now talk to me." He spoke as if to Nick.

"About what?"

"About you. About why you're so upset." He wanted to know why Ahkmenrah was acting so unlike himself.

"I'm not upset."

"Yes you are. Just tell me what's going on."

"Pharaohs aren't supposed to be sad. We are supposed to be put together and in control all the time. That's how we rule so well."

Larry tried to reassure him, "Nobody can be like that all the time. Even the greatest rulers, even you, can't keep it together all the time. That's what helps you relate to other people. That's what makes you a great ruler."

"You think I'm a great ruler?" For the first time, Larry realized just how young Ahkmenrah really was. It amazed him how a guy barely more than a teenager had ruled all of Egypt.

"I think you're an awesome ruler."

"Ahkmenrah smiled a bit, but then started sniffling, "I have no kingdom to rule anymore. I'm Pharaoh of nothing."

"The museum is your kingdom. It's because of you that everybody is alive at night."

"Yes, but you're the one that keeps everything under control. You're the one that protects us. That's what I'm supposed to do. That's why my parents gave me the throne when they died. Kahmunrah always resented that. For 17 years, he was the heir, and then I was born. Mother and Father said he was cruel and power-hungry, but that I was good. The last thing they said was that I was Pharaoh. I have to do what they wanted. I can't do that without a kingdom to rule."

"Like I said, this is your kingdom. I'm more like an advisor anyway. I just do what you haven't already done. How old are you Ahkmenrah?"

"18. Why?"

How'd a kid become the ruler of Egypt?"

"My parents died when I was 16 and they named me the heir. Kahmunrah, being the oldest, was first in line, but they gave me throne instead."

"Yeah, he said they gave you the best of everything."

"He didn't deserve to be Pharaoh. He was mad for power and cruel. He would have destroyed Egypt. That's why Mother and Father made me Pharaoh. And I spend every day trying to prove I'm worthy of that title. My brother always resented me. When I was nine, he told me he was going to kill me in my sleep. I stayed awake terrified for a week. He did everything he could to convince our parents not to make me heir. Once, months before they died, I tripped and fell down the stairs, which I'm half-sure was one of his failed attempts at killing me. He told them if I couldn't even walk properly, I couldn't possibly rule the kingdom." A tear ran down Ahkmenrah's cheek. He wiped it away trying to keep Larry from seeing. "He hated me and always treated me horribly. He was evil, but I still loved him, even if only because we were brothers. I don't remember very well, but I think he may even have killed me. Me caring about him doesn't make any sense."

"Well, I guess that's the way family is. You fight all the time, but you still love them, even when your big brother tries to kill you. It's very complicated."

Ahkmenrah was sobbing now, "I had to watch my parents die. I sat there holding my mother's hand as the life left her body and I saw the same happen to my father only minutes after. Then, just an hour ago, you said my big brother is in the Underworld. My kingdom is gone, my parents are gone, and now Kahmunrah is gone for good. I have nothing left but my tablet."

Larry put his arm around him. The usually calm and happy young Pharaoh was now a complete mess. "You have me. Jed, Octavius, Teddy, Nick, Sacagawea, all of us. We're family. And this is our home."

"You left us Larry. For two years we barely ever saw you."

"I know. That was a mistake. I shouldn't have ever left and I'm very sorry. But, I won't ever leave again, I promise you that."

"We'll make sure you keep that promise." Akmenrah had stopped crying.

"I know you all will."

"You know Larry, you remind me of an uncle I had."

"Well, I'd love to be your uncle."

Just then, Jedediah came in.

"Oh, was I interruptin' somethin'?" Jedediah asked.

"No Jed." Larry answered, "I was just telling Akmenrah how I'm happy to be back."

"Okie dokie Gigantor." he turned to Ahkmenrah, "No offense, but your big brother was crazier than a road lizard. He tried to kill me by stickin' me in a dag on hourglass!"

"I heard." Ahmenrah replied, "He tried to kill me as well.'

"Okay we get it." Larry interrupted,"Kahmunrah was a jerk and Jed doesn't like to be manhandled. Can we go back to the party now?"

"Yeah, 'course we can. We were just coming to see why you two weren't there." Jed told them. He went running down the hallway and Larry heard him yell, "They're comin' Octavius! Tell me more 'bout how you got to ride that mighty squirrel!"

Larry and Ahkmenrah went back to the party. Everyone danced, had fun, and was glad Larry was back. Larry got to know Ahkmenrah better and Ahkmenrah thought about his new family. And it was awesome.


End file.
